1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display driving device and a display device including a display driving device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of flat panel displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays and organic light emitting displays. These devices use one or more driving circuits to drive the pixels in a display panel. When power to the display is abnormally disrupted (e.g., by sudden removal of a battery of a host device), a power outage, flickering, afterimage effects, and other problems may occur, for example, based on residual electric charges in the pixels.